


Wait, What?

by oh_johnny



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_johnny/pseuds/oh_johnny
Summary: Mike's grandmother has just died. Harvey comes to visit his protege.





	Wait, What?

The knock on the door broke Mike out of the semi-conscious dream state he'd fallen into, the one where Grammy was alive and he was not a terrible person for having let work take precedence. Another knock and he sighed, hands scrubbing over his face. Standing, he brushed crumbs off his crumpled tee and went to open the door. Jenny, he figured. Or maybe Rachel. He drew back in surprise when he saw Harvey standing there.

“You're stoned,” Harvey announced, pushing past him into the small apartment.

“No shit.” Mike closed the door and turned to face his boss. “It's been a rough couple of days.”

Harvey nodded, stepped forward, and wrapped Mike in a hug. “I'm sorry,” he said.

Mike's first reaction was panic. What the fuck...? Then the warmth of Harvey started to seep through, and he found himself leaning into it, arms still at his sides. Harvey did nothing, just held the young man close, ready to let go if Mike gave any sign of being uncomfortable. Closing his eyes, Mike willed himself not to cry. Crying in front of Harvey Specter seemed wrong, stupid, juvenile. Career ending. Although right now he wasn't entirely sure he would ever go back to the job that had made him so busy he'd forgotten...

Clearing his throat, Mike pushed back, away from the comfort of that solid body. Shaking his head, sucking on his lower lip, he collapsed back onto the couch, picking up his pipe. “Smoke?” he asked, filling the bowl with weed and lighting it.

Harvey watched him carefully then shrugged. “Sure.” He took the offered pipe and inhaled deeply. “Not bad.” He took a seat on the couch next to Mike and passed the pipe back.

Mike took another drag, suddenly very aware of the sheer physical _presence_ of Harvey. There were rumours about him down in the associates' bullpen. Rumours that he played for both sides. Most of them were sarcastic, of the 'he'll do anything to close a deal' variety but a couple... a couple might have had some weight behind them. Except that one about Louis. If that was true Mike didn't want to know. Travis Tanner, on the other hand... He shook his head trying to get that, admittedly very pretty, picture out of his head. The last thing Harvey needed to know was that his associate sometimes fantasized about him. 

“You okay?" Harvey asked, nudging Mike with his knee.

“No. I loved her so much, you know? And she loved me. Even when I fucked up. And she accepted me for who I am. What I am. Busted my balls about growing up and becoming an actual functioning adult more than once, but let me be what I am. That's big.”

“And what are you?” Harvey asked, taking the pipe and hanging onto it this time.

“Smart. Fast-talking. Determined. Prone to leaping before I look. Bi...” He trailed off. “Um. Didn't mean to say that last bit,” he grimaced. “Oh God. Don't tell Jessica that, okay? She doesn't... I mean, neither do you... fuck.”

Harvey snorted. “Jessica doesn't give a good goddamn about your sex life. About anyone's sex life. If she had she'd have got rid of me years ago. Mind you, she knows I'm an actual lawyer which helps. You...” He laughed and shook his head. “Don't worry about it. Just don't go fucking Harold over the photocopier and everything'll be fine.”

“Harold? Harold?! That's a hell of an image there, Harvey.” Mike held out a hand, palm towards the other man. “And if it's an image you're fond of, I really don't need to know.”

Harvey shook his head. “It's not Harold I'm fantasizing about bending over the photocopier, believe me.” With that he winked, squeezed Mike's knee and stood up, brushing cheeto crumbs off his suit. “Take all the time you need, Mike. But not too long. I need you back at work. And self pity really isn't a good look on you.” With that he let himself out of the apartment, leaving Mike stunned and staring , not sure if what had just happened was what he thought had just happened or if...

“Guess I'm going back to work,” he said finally, getting up to look for a clean suit.


End file.
